Butterfly
by Buka2000
Summary: Set after chapter 2 of Rhyme & Reason. Marluxia decides to spend some time in the gardens near his daughter's plaque, and in turn sings her a sweet song. Mentions of mpreg and loss of a child. 411. Please read and review.


Notes: This is just filler between fics. I'm still disheartened that I didn't get a review for chapter 2 of Rhyme and Reason, and I got a bad review for Flower Child. For this one shot to make sense, read chapter 2 first. Please. And review this, please. No reviews make me think I'm doing a bad job at my fics and it won't help me write Lullaby Child any faster.

As for Marluxia's somebody, it's fanfiction. I know it is more than likely Lumaria, just please let me have my own ideas. So I'm leaving it as Armulai for now. Have a problem, please PM me. Don't leave it in a review. I'd rather not get into a huge Armulai / Lumaria or whatever fight.

Warnings: None. Only a depressed Marluxia.

Song: Butterfly © Dave Matthews. From "Because of Winn Dixie" It's a good song, I recommend it. It was written for his daughters as a lullaby.

**_Butterfly_**

**_© Buka2000_**

* * *

Marluxia sighed softly, looking at the calendar before he stood up from the bed. He knew Vexen was in the lab, so for now he'd be alone. He knew the date had a special significance to him though, or so he hoped. It hurt him to be alone, especially now. He also figured that Demyx was with Xigbar, or trying to get out of playing poker with Luxord. So either way he was unwillingly alone for the time being.

He walked through the halls, not even bothering with creating a portal to the gardens. The young assassin even ignored the looks that the others were giving him, but they all knew what happened. So most of them ignored him for the most part. Demyx was about the only one that helped him feel better, next to Vexen of course. But his friend was a good help at times.

Once he got to the garden, he sighed softly as he knelt in front of the small plaque that Vexen had given him. Marluxia closed his eyes for a moment, running his fingers lightly over the sakura blossom that was slightly raised from the flat base. He knew what the words said as well, since he had written them after Vexen gave him the plaque.

He sighed softly, opening his eyes halfway before he decided on a song that he had heard when he was a Somebody. It was one of the rare things he remembered, since his name was still a blur among with other things.

_"I am not a lucky man...  
_

_I am not a lucky man..._

_You are like a butterfly_

_A Caterpillars dream to fly_

_So bust out of this old cocoon_

_And dry your wings off_

_Butterfly_

_Go ahead, and fly"_

He lowered his head, feeling a soft breeze move past him. Marluxia didn't hear anyone else around him however, only the breeze and the rustling of the leaves. He felt a few tears fall down his cheeks as he sang the next verse, his voice cracking slightly.

_"It's always such a lonely loom_

_It's sudden like a broken bone_

_And your luck won't always come along_

_So dry your tears away_

_Butterfly_

_Go ahead and fly_

_Dry your tears away_

_Butterfly_

_Don't you, Cry"_

"Love you little one…" Marluxia stayed on his knees, looking at the plaque. He had to offer a faint smile as he saw sakura petals fall down around the plaque and around him. He turned his head, seeing Vexen standing behind him. He wished he knew how long the older had been there, but apparently not very long. Or he was just being patient and waiting on him.

"Mar? I thought I'd find you here." Vexen spoke softly, kneeling down next to his partner before kissing his cheek. He had heard the song earlier, knowing at their daughter would have loved it. He put one hand over the other's stomach, smiling softly as he felt faint kicks. "You two… go back to sleep."

"They must like it too… it was written as a lullaby. From what I remember… I heard it on one of my first missions after I joined the Organization. And it sparked something… but that was probably from my Somebody." He smiled, looking up at the other.

"I know this is hard on you, but you have two beautiful babies to get ready for. They won't replace Sakura, but I want you to take care of yourself and the twins. Do it for me Armulai…" Vexen spoke softly, helping Marluxia up to his feet as he stood up.

"Of course… I will, Even. I was planning on going for a nap after talking to Demyx. I know no one will replace Sakura… but she will always be our baby girl." Marluxia spoke softly as he walked out of the gardens with Vexen.

Vexen nodded, not minding that he was called the name he despised more than anything. He knew that Even was long dead, but to make Marluxia feel better he'd let it slide just this once. As they left he could have sworn he heard faint giggles and an 'I love you mommy and daddy' from behind them. "I love you too Sakura…"

* * *


End file.
